The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Serenade
by LeighEm
Summary: After being sent back to regain his lost time, Link has had a normal life. But as the date when Link and Zelda sent Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm approaches once more, Ganondorf mysteriously returns and Link must do everything he can to save Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1, Holding On

Hey everyone! This is offically my first submission, I actually made my account so I could submit this story. I hope you all like it, I used lyrics from the song Broken by Lifehouse and I got some inspirations and ideas from the lovely Rose Zemlya and her wonderful fanfic The Return.

Link lay face down on the cool marble floor of the Temple of Time, his mind swimming with the pulses of his wounds.

"So this is the Hero of Time?" Ganondorf mocked taking deep strides towards Link with his swords hanging by his side. "What a pity, I thought you were stronger than this last time we fought…hmm, things change I guess. Just this time around it'll be a less exciting for me."

*******

Zelda watched from the alter afar ropes still bound around her hands and legs. _He's going to die…_she thought. _He's going to die because of me._ _No...No...No! _Zelda struggled against her ropes, she couldn't let him die. She wouldn't, "Link!" she cried out. _Goddess, help me, give me the strength…_

_*******_

Link's heart thudded weakly against his chest. His head throbbing and muscles aching, it felt as though every bone in his body was broken in tiny fragments.

_**The Broken clock is a comfort, It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow, From stealing all my time**_

Ganondorf's booming voice sounded behind him. But it was so distant it was as though he hadn't spoken at all, maybe a whistling in the air. _This is it_, he thought. _I'm done, everything I worked for, maybe…maybe it'll finally pay off now. Rescuing the sages. Restoring the temples. Saving Hyrule. Defeating Ganondorf. Everything. Even Zelda. _Buthe had to kill Ganondorf first, he had to keep Hyrule and Zelda safe, he had to hold on until then, until Ganondorf was dead.

Link took every ounce of strength he had left and slowly turned over with his back now to the granite. He looked up to see Ganondorf smirking as he strode towards him from distance, showing how far he had flown threw the air before he hit the pillar. His eyes wandered over to the altar, not too far away, to where Zelda lay struggling to free her self. Through her fatal attempts her sapphire blue eyes never left his, sorrow and grief held in them. He couldn't bear to look at her any longer.

_**And I am here still waiting, Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, Like you've already figured **__**out**_

"Link!" her heart welling scream echoed to his ears.

_Zelda. Please…_

_No, Link, I'm going to save you. Just…just stay alive, Link. Please!_

_This is what I have to do, Zelda. For you. For Hyrule._

_No! Link! No! Sacrificing your life cannot be the only answer! _

_I'm sorry Zelda…I'm sorry._

_Link!_

Her internal scream died away as his thoughts slowly diminished. He didn't have enough strength, it was depleting so rapidly. He could feel the warm wetness slowly creeping through his tunic from under him and his eyes slowly wandered back to Ganondorf who was no more than feet away from him now.

*******

Zelda could feel Link's connection fading away as she screamed his name in protest. She watched him as he lay helpless on the ground, sword and shield inches from his hand where he'd dropped them as he had fallen. His naturally green tunic now blotched with red was ripped and torn, his face pale and weak. He looked so helpless. Not the same courageous hero who saved her from her imprisonment in Ganondorf's castle seven years ago. Ganondorf strode over to him a sadistic smile on his face as the amount of time Link had left was rapidly fading.

She continued to struggle against the binds which were slowly loosening around her hands. But not fast enough as now Ganondorf stood towering over Link's helpless figure.

*******

Link watched as Ganondorf now stood at his mangled body.

"Ha! Look at you, pitiful fool! Did you think you could defy me once again? What did you think I had done all those years imprisoned in that Hell-hole? I'm stronger now than I ever was, and Hyrule will be mine. Your kind will be my minions, my slaves. And your princess here," Link gritted his teeth as Ganondorf stopped momentarily to glance over at Zelda's infuriated face, "I will make sure she repays what she did to me, in the most horrific way possible." His smirk turned into a grin from ear to ear as he thought about his options.

That did it. Link could sit through his gloating and pride and how he will use Hyrule at his will. But the thread that left him barely hanging snapped. A low growl that ripped into a ravaging scream tore out of Link's throat. Anger fully controlling him, he gripped the Master Sword laying beside him and leaped at Ganondorf. His muscles screamed in protest but he didn't care, he couldn't feel it through the maddening hatred that burned within him_._

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart, That's still beating  
In the pain, There is healing  
In your name, I find meaning  
So I'm holding on, I'm barely holding on to you**_

He struck out for Ganondorf's throat which was easily dodged. Link let out a battle cry and continued to leap and swing at Ganondorf which only amused him further.

"What's this? Finally got your spunk back Hero? Did I break a nerve?" Ganon taunted him with the masochistic smile still plastered on his face.

Link roared again and swung another sloppy strike to Ganondorf's throat. He waved it aside with one of his two lethal swords and continued provoking him which outraged Link even further.

*******

Zelda watched in horror as Link tore after Ganondorf screaming and yelling as he did so. His swings were too careless, and his strides too big, Ganondorf was only toying with him now. Watching amused as Link cursed at him and tried in vain to kill him. Ganondorf's patience wouldn't last much longer and all it would take would be a sword through the gut and Link would be finished, "Link, stop! Link!" she cried out, but her screams were lost in Link's shouting and Ganon's booming voice. She looked down at her ropes which were now starting to fray as she clawed furiously. _Almost there…_

*******

"AGH!!!!" Link bellowed and he continued to strike over and over. His hair swung violently in his face and hat trailing behind him as he whipped side to side. The throbbing in his head had become an unbearable pain, similar to a knife stabbing him repeatedly through his skull. His arms and legs became numb through the pain, everything hurt. His head screamed to stop but it was as if Link were possessed, he couldn't stop.

_**T**__**he broken locks were a warning, You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead **_**  
**

*******

Ganondorf laughed maliciously as Link swiped at him with his sword carelessly. He batted his strikes to the side as if swatting at a fly. It was fun letting him roar in rage and watch as he attempted to kill him but he had had enough. His patience was thinning and he was about done with him.

*******

As Link yelled another battle cry and once again threw himself at the King of the Gerudo, Ganondorf's smile faded and he blocked the Master Sword with more force stunning Link momentarily. Ganon took the advantage and thrust his fist into Link's stomach sending him flying across the Temple of Time once more and plummeting to the ground.

_**And I still see your reflection, Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose, They're still looking for**__ **life**_

Ganondorf dashed over to Link with lightening speed and threw out a strike to his face with his sword but Link held up his shield warily with one hand. Metal clanged off of metal and sent a tremor through Link's arm. He cried out in pain but continued to shield his face. Ganondorf raised his sword and struck once more making Link shriek in pain.

But as he prepared to attack again, this time almost certain Link wouldn't be able to hold it, something crashed into him from behind making him stumble for a minute in awe, the pain settled in and he cried out. He held his head in hid hands for a moment then slowly turned to see the Princess of Hyrule standing behind him with the golden bow and arrow in hand.

"You will not touch him!" she shrieked as she fitted in another arrow, her eyes never leaving his enraged face.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart, That's still beating  
**_

"ARGH!!!!" he boomed as he sprinted towards her, swords blared. But Zelda was already on top of him, she fired the arrow with deadly precision at his heart.

_**In the pain, Is there healing  
In your name, I find meaning  
**_

The streak of gold shot through the air and caught him in the chest sending him flying into the wall. He remained still without so much as a rise and fall to his chest. Zelda knew that it wasn't over, not until the Master Sword was embedding into his skull. She took her opportunity and quickly dashed over to Link's side.

_**So I'm holding on, I'm barely holding on to you**_

"Link! Link, oh, Farore, Link!" she cried as she caressed his hand. His eyes slowly fluttered open and caught her gaze, their eyes locked together.

"Z-Zelda?"

"Yes, Link, it's me, Goddesses, your alright." She sighed in relief as tears welled in her eyes. He smiled and lifted his hand to wipe the liquid falling down her cheek.

"Zelda," he breathed.

Just then, a low growl ripped through the silence and grew louder and louder with each passing second. They both turned to see Ganondorf coming out of his daze, he carefully stood up swords in hand. His eyes locked on the Princess's with a determination to kill.

_**I'm hanging on, for another day  
Just to see what, you will throw my way  
**_

His growl turned into a bellowing scream and he bounded toward the Princess in a matter of a second and grabbed her by her throat, flinging her through the air like a rag doll. She screamed as she hit the floor with cracking thud. She lay there dazed as pain filled her brain and every inch of her body. She knew she couldn't lie there, it would mean the end of her if she did.

*******

Link watched in horror as Zelda sailed through the air screaming and heard her tiny body hit the granite. "ZELDA!" he shrieked.

But Ganondorf was already over to where Zelda started to weakly lift herself off the ground.

_**And I'm hanging on, to the words you say, You said that I will, will be okay  
The broken light on the freeway, Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, But I haven't forgotten my way**__**home**_

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion as Link realized Ganon's next move. Zelda didn't even realize he was behind her as she tried to balance herself, he had his right sword bared and poised to strike only feet away from her back. Link heaved himself off the ground and raced over to her as fast has his beaten legs would carry him. Ganon was now behind her sword back and just a matter of seconds before her life was over.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing**_**  
**

"NOO!!!!" Link bellowed and threw himself into Zelda just as the tip of the King of Evil's sword caught him square in the stomach.

_**With a broken heart, That's still beating**_

The sword ran through him as easily as a knife cutting butter. Link slid to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound.

_**In the pain, There is healing  
**_

Ganondorf slid his sword back out just as easily a sit went in and started to laugh maliciously.

_***********_

Zelda hit the ground one more but without as much pain. She lied there for a second before she realized what thrusted her to the ground. Link.

_**In your name, I find meaning  
**_

Ganondorf's sword was aiming straight for her, intent to kill. And Link had taken the blow for her, the life-ending blow.

_**So I'm holding on**_

She whipped around in time to see Ganondorf pull his sword back out of Link's body. He lay in a daze, his eyes fixed on her.

_**I'm still holdin'**_

Surprisingly, pride and joy filled his eyes as he looked at her. Like he didn't just get ran through with a sword, but instead as if she had done the greatest thing in the world for him.

_**I'm holding on**_

"LINK!" her blood-curling scream ripped through the Temple of Time, above the mysterious, soothing humming of the temple and Ganondorf's laughter.

_**I'm still holdin'**_

She flew over to Link's mangled body and threw herself upon him. Tears flowing, she cried his name over and over, "Link…Link, oh Goddesses, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Link…" She gripped his blood-stained tunic under her hands and cried.

_**I'm holding on**_

"Z-Zelda…it's-it's okay…d-don't cry." He sputtered. Every word he spoke, every intake of breath felt like a Gerudo Dagger stabbing him in his gut.

_**I'm still holdin'**_

"Link…I'll-I'll save you, just hold, hold on," she continued to cry.

_**I'm barely holding on to you!**_

"Zelda, no, get-get out of h-here. I-I need you t-t-to run."

_**I'm holding on**_

"No! No! Link, I'm not leaving you!"

_**I'm still holdin'**_

"Zelda…run…I…" He coughed two sickening coughs. "I…love you." That was when Link closed his eyes, never to be opened again. His head gently fell to the side as his last sentence breathed off his lips.

I'm holding on

"….L-Link…?" Zelda's voice shook. No. She thought. No. Link. No, he can't be. "Link! Link! Wake up! Link!"

_**I'm still holdin'**_

She shook him violently as if he were in a deep sleep. "LINK! NO! LINK!" she wailed. She buried her face on his blood-stained tunic and sobbed, "No…Link…please, just hold on…no…Link…"

_**I'm barely holding on to you…**_

_Song: Broken~ Lifehouse_

_Story By: LeighEm_


	2. Chapter 2, Realization

Alright I finally got chapter two up here. I added in a few characters from Majora's Mask, haha, see if you can catch them ;)

Well, I hope you enjoy, leave me feedback if you'd like. XDD

* * *

Chapter 2~

"Impa, the guard is gone; would you like me to cover for you again?" The soldier in the cell next to Impa asked, sitting on the filthy, grime-covered floor.

"No, that is quite alright. I won't be gone for long, but thank you Jamal." She told the worn looking soldier, standing up as she did so. Impa glanced at the tiny cell she was imprisoned in. She smirked to herself, _these metal bars and steel walls of the dungeon cannot hold me_. Ganondorf's minions were not the brightest of creatures, yes, maybe they could overthrow the soldiers of Hyrule, and conquer Hyrule Castle itself, but they lacked intelligence, thus making flaws that could easily be seen through.

"Be careful, Impa," The soldier named Jamal wished her.

"Do not worry about me, I shall be fine," she gave him wink. "I'll be back soon." She took a deep breath and glanced once more at the two tiny cells in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. Within moments of her promise, there was a soft popping noise followed by a screen of smoke and Impa was gone.

* * *

"I need you, you, and you, up at Northern Zora's River, now," ordered Mikau, the next in line to be leader of the zoras. Rain pelted his face has he gave directions. The sky above him a melancholy shade of grey and dark clouds completing the threatening atmosphere, "Okay, now Fin, Japas, Evan, and Tijo, to the entrance of Zora's Domain," He commanded pointing out the individuals he called. He then looked swiftly to his right, "Ruto, you're with me." The Zora Princess nodded silently, her ocean blue fins flickering nervously. A strong breeze blew by, making her shiver.

"The group I sent to the entrance, I want you to clear the area there. Ruto and I will be close behind; we'll take over from there. But I want you guys to stay low and prevent any others from entering Zora's Domain." The small group of surviving Zoras nodded in agreement, some looking anxious, some scared, and some eager.

Ruto stood, no emotion portrayed on her face, looking off into the distance. _Impa was supposed to be here by now_, she thought anxiously, Her mind travelled frantically from Impa's absence to the worried feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had tried to ignore it as Mikau took control after they had gathered the few remaining Zoras, working a plan to take back Zora's Domain. But the feeling kept creeping back, begging her attention. The feeling of despair, the feeling of devastation, as Ganondorf's power rose, stronger and stronger. _Link…_she nearly whispered, _Zelda…I hope you two are alright…_

"Ruto?" asked a familiar voice along side her. Ruto had been so deep in thought that she didn't even realize her and Mikau were alone and now heading towards Zora's Domain.

She looked up at his face, lined with worry, "Hmm? I'm sorry, Mikau."

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her, deep concern touched his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, I was just…thinking," she said looking down at the grass as it passed under their feet.

"Ruto, it's going to be alright, your father will be fine. I'm sure of it," Mikau reached out a hand and touched Ruto's arm comfortingly.

She looked up in surprise. That hadn't been at all what she had been thinking about, but now the subject had been brought to light, another worry filled her thoughts. "I hope you're right…"

"Don't worry, we'll save him. Look, we're almost there," he smiled. Ruto glanced up again from her trance on the ground. Sure enough, she could faintly make out Evan and Japas taking out a couple of Stalfos up ahead.

"Maybe we should go help them-"

"No, Ruto, their fine. Besides, we are going to be dealing with a lot more than simply a few Stalfos. Taking back Zora's Domain will be no easy task." Mikau explained, he looked over at Ruto just in time to see a horrified look cross her face.

"What is it? Ruto-"

"Mikau! Look out!" She screamed. Mikau immediately turned around to come face to face with a grinning Stalfos.

"Yes, it will not be an easy task," it chortled as it brought down it's rusted and blood stained sword where Mikau's head would have been if he had not moved out of the way. It landed in the soft soil causing blades of grass to fly up in the air.

"Oh, Goddesses! Mikau! Are you alright!?" Ruto gasped as he appeared next to her after dodging the deadly blow.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied running the back of his hand across his forehead, "You?"

"Mikau, he didn't even touch me." She chuckled.

"Oh, right, right." He laughed with her. They both snapped out of their conversation at the sound of a growl coming from the Stalfos. He yanked the sword out of the soft soil, the smile no longer lingering on his face. The rain coming down harder now as both Mikau and Ruto stood their position ready to attack. Mikau caught Ruto's eye and nodded silently before they both sprung out with a battle cry and attacked the Stalfos with their razor-sharp fins.

The skeleton struggled as he tried to keep up with the two Zora's attacks, blocking left and right. Their fins clanging off his sword and shield, he grunted in pain as the female caught him in the ribs. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer, he needed an opening…

"Argh!" Ruto huffed as she continued to bounce off of the Stalfos's shield. The impacts shot tremors down her arm, vibrating what seemed every bone in her body. Mikau glanced over at her, worry lined in his face. But as Ruto turned her attention to return the glance, the Stalfos caught her off guard and jabbed his shield at her head, knocking her back onto the ground.

"Ruto!" yelled Mikau as the monster now turned on him slicing his sword through his blue skin. He winced in pain and fell to his knees grabbing at his freely bleeding arm. Mikau looked up to see the Stalfos now turned away sword cocked to stab Ruto through the chest.

Ruto groaned as she lay on the wet ground, water raining down on her tightly closed eyes. She tried to catch her breath again as she slowly opened them to find the Stalfos smirking as he strode towards her. She knew what was going to happen next in the line of events, but she couldn't muster the strength to even roll out of the way. Her eyes fell on Mikau's slowly rising figure, _he would never make it in time_, she realized. Her eyes closed once more as the blood-stained sword raised high above the monster's head.

"AGH!!!" the roaring sound of the Stalfos's scream filled her ears followed by a loud thunk to the ground. Ruto's eyes slowly opened again, still expecting to die sometime in the next few seconds, but as her eyes fell upon Impa who brutally chopped the skeleton's head off with her dagger, she knew her life had been spared.

"Impa," she sighed as the Sage of Shadow slowly made her way over to her sticking out a wrapped up hand. Ruto thankfully grabbed it, allowing Impa to help her up.

"Thought you might have needed my help," she grinned, "Looks, like I was right."

"Yes, thank you so much, Impa!" Ruto squealed throwing her arms around the Sheikah. She stepped back after an awkward hug and spoke again, "How's the castle?"

Impa stared up at the sky wonderingly, "Not too good, Ruto. Ganondorf's minions still walk the halls. I've freed very few soldiers as not to draw attention, we can only hope that Link defeats Ganondorf soon and save the princess."

"I was just thinking that," Ruto told her, "I'm worried, can't you feel Ganondorf's power rising? It scares me."

"Yes, Ruto, I have, but Link has been able to defeat him before and return Hyrule to peace. I have faith he can do it again, he is a very strong boy." Ruto nodded, still not fully convinced. "Well, don't you think we should be trying to free Zora's Domain in the mean time?" Impa spoke again nodding her head to the now empty entrance.

"Oh, yes, I guess we should get going, thank you Impa for helping us," Ruto hugged her again and they started towards the Domain.

"It's quite alright, Ruto, why would I not help you? You are like my sister."

"Aww, thank you-" But Ruto was cut off by a voice behind them.

"Umm, Ruto! Hello? Are you forgetting someone?" Ruto turned around to see Mikau helplessly leaning against a boulder holding his arm.

"Oh, Mikau! I'm so sorry!" She gasped as she rushed over to his side.

"I really thought you were going to leave me there for a second," he told her grinning.

"I'm so sorry! Just with Impa arriving and all, I just-"

"I know Ruto, I know. I _suppose _I could let it slide, _this time_," He chuckled watching her face.

"Oh, Mikau, here, let me help you," she slowly helped him off the rock making sure he could walk.

"Ruto, I hurt my _arm _not my legs," he laughed at her again.

"I'm sorry!" she blushed, stepping back from him. He continued to laugh and she turned around towards Impa, "Hey, sorry about that, I must have completely forgot." Impa too chuckled at her, watching as the Zora behind Ruto slowly made his way to join them.

"It's alright, would you care to introduce me?"

"Oh, yes! Umm, Mikau," she spoke turning around to face him, "This is Impa, Impa, Mikau."

"Pleasure," Mikau said extending his hand, Impa shook it and smiled, "So you must be one of her "Sage Friends"."

"Haha, yes, yes I am," she chuckled, "I suppose Ruto has told you about her role as a Sage."

"Sure has, only about every five minutes," he flashed her a crooked grin to see her blush a deep scarlet against her ocean-blue cheeks.

"Yep, that's our Ruto, alright," Impa smiled.

"You're coming to help us with Zora's Domain, right?

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, well, let's get going. Come on, let's go take Zora's Domain back!" Mikau cheered and the three of them walked through the stone entrance and out of the rain.

* * *

Thunder boomed over head, shaking the earth. Few wet leaves fells from the enormous trees of Kokiri Forest. Moblins and Deku Scrubs patrolled the small pathways of the once joyous forest, their spears in hand and pig-like noses grunted trying to sniff a scent of a human.

"Shh, it's alright, it's going to be okay," a small green-haired girl whispered to a few whimpering Kokiri.

"Saria, I'm scared. These, these monsters won't go away. I just want to go back home!" one of the children cried.

"It's okay Celia, don't worry, they'll go away. I'm sure of it."

The Kokiri children were snuggled tightly in a grove deep in the woods, hidden from the monsters that took over their small village. A light breeze whistled through the trees as an eerie silence fell over the group except for a few whimperings.

"Saria?" One of the Kokiri whispered.

"Yes, Mido?"

"Do…do you think Link is alright? You, you said that all of Hyrule is covered in these monsters, and Link is out there somewhere. Do you think he's alright?"

A few moments passed and the silence once again crept upon the small group. Saria looked off into the distance, as if watching something.

"I…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence, not sure of what to say, "I think he's is fine." She plastered on a fake smile. Not only was she trying to convince the Kokiri but herself as well. As the Sage of the Forest, she could feel Ganondorf getting stronger, his magic abilities increasing. _I really hope he is…_

This arose a few more whisperings among the group, some didn't look too convinced, others had tiny smiles creeping on the faces.

Saria looked up through the trees as the rain started to pour, harder and harder. The canopy above them served as an umbrella keeping them dry except for a few misplaced rain drops that seemed to slip through. One splashed on Saria's cheek, but she didn't seem to notice as she was deep in thought. _I wonder where he is now…Would he already be at the Temple of Time? Has he seen Zelda? Was she alright? _So many questions crowded her thoughts as the sky grew darker, sending a shiver down her spine. She wanted to cry, to cry for Link and Zelda's safety, to cry for Hyrule, to cry for her and the Kokiri's protection, she wanted to cry for the life she wanted again seven years ago, she wanted to cry because she wanted out of this nightmare. This nightmare that never seems to end. But she knew she couldn't, she had to be strong, for the Kokiri.

She carefully slipped an orange ocarina out of her pocket, the one that looked just like the same ocarina that she had given Link, her best friend, all those years ago. She carefully lifted it to her lips as some curious gazes watched her, and the notes to her song slipped out. Very quietly they echoed through the small grove, not loud enough for the Moblins to hear, but loud enough to spread joy upon the depressed children. Smiles started to spread throughout the group as they watched her play. Whenever that song floated through the air it had a natural feeling to rise everyone's spirits.

Saria fingered the holes of the instrument and continued playing, the music taking her back to when there were no worries, no monsters, no Sages, no Ganondorf. Just her, and the Kokiri, and Link.

"Ah!" Saria gasped as the ocarina fell from her hands. The small instrument thudded against the cold ground, a cold, hollow sound. Her eyes went blank as they transfixed in front of her, no movement shown throughout any part of her tiny body.

"Saria!" a couple of Kokiri squeaked as they reached out to her, "Saria! What's wrong! What's going on!?" But Saria wouldn't answer, it was as if she wasn't there with them, not in reality.

"Saria!" More Kokiri ran over to her, shaking her.

"No…" she whispered, not looking away from her gaze, "No…please…no…"

"Saria? What is it?" Mido whimpered, "Saria, please talk to us!"

"No! No! Please, Goddesses! No!" she nearly screamed as she doubled over falling on her side. Waterfalls of tears poured down her face as she whimpered against the ground.

"Saria!" the Kokiri gasped. Some tried to pick her back up, but Saria wouldn't move from her fetal position, slowly rocking on the ground with her eyes shut tightly even with tears streaming out of them.

"Link! No! Please, no! LINK!" she cried. Mido froze, _she had said his name, was something wrong? What happened to him?_

"What happened to Link!? Saria! Answer me!" Her deep green eyes wandered out of her gaze for the first time as Mido spoke his question. She looked up at him, a melancholy shadow fell over her face.

"He's…he's dead."

* * *

Ganondorf's malevolent laughter echoed throughout the Temple of Time as he held his blood soaked sword out in front of him, Link's blood.

"The Hero of Time is dead!" he boomed, looking down on the wailing princess over his body, "You can't be saved now, Princess! What good are you without your Hero!?"

Zelda ignored him as she wept over Link's body, her love, her Hero. She gripped his tunic between her fingers, "Please Link, please wake up, please. Don't go, don't go…Link. I need you!" she cried. She looked up to his face, his perfect, handsome face. That now was marked with blood. His eyes closed and lips locked tight, he looked so peaceful. So serene. She reached up a shaky hand and cupped it around his cheek, "Link, I love you…wake up…please. Link…"

His footsteps echoed as Ganondorf strode over to the crumpled Princess, her grief only made him happier. "He's not going to wake up you fool," he smirked at her, "He's DEAD, if you want to see him so bad why don't you stand up and make this easier on me?"

Zelda glared up at him, fury burned in her eyes, "I will not die by your wretched hands," she growled gravely as she never looked away from his gnarled face.

"HA! You fool, you have no choice but to die, he's dead. He cannot protect you, you are worthless now, and once you die the Triforce will be mine, finally, all three pieces will be complete and I will rule this land. Hyrule will be mine." Ganondorf gloated, his grin never leaving his face.

Zelda carefully stood up on wary legs, she didn't want to leave Link but she knew she must._ "Zelda, no, get-get out of h-here. I-I need you t-t-to run." _His last words echoed in her ears.

"No," she whispered, not only answering Ganondorf, but Link as well. _I'm not leaving you, not…not with him. Not here, I'm not leaving, if I die…so be it. _"No," she repeated.

"You dare to defy me? You wretched fool! You will die…NOW!" he roared and turned on her with deadly precision he once again grabbed her by her throat before she could even attempt to run, he threw her against the wall.

She groaned weakly as she slid down the cool marble tile leaving a streak of blood as she went. Her head screamed in pain along with everything else in her body, she opened her eyes slightly, her vision going fuzzy she could make out Ganondorf coming towards her. Zelda closed them hoping he'd go away, but not even in her mind would he leave, his twisted, ugly face, smiling as he pulled his sword out of Link's stomach replayed over and over.

* * *

"Father!" screamed Ruto as she ran over to the enormous Zora.

"Princess Ruto? Is that you? Oh, thank the Goddesses you're alright." He sighed.

"Yes, it's me. What did they do to you?" she nearly cried as she saw the ice prison the demons had put her father in.

"I'm fine, they imprisoned many of us here and they…" he trailed off, a look of sorrow crept over his face.

"What did they do, Father?"

"They killed Lord Jabu Jabu," he sighed again his brow furrowing together.

"Oh, Jabu Jabu…" she held back her tears, her life-long friend and guardian fish of the Zoras was now dead. The same friend she would always play in when she was little. The same friend who accidently swallowed her seven years ago due to Ganondorf's evil power. The same friend whom Link had saved her from when Jabu Jabu couldn't control himself.

"It's okay Ruto…" her father attempted to comfort her.

"Well, let's get everyone out, I think we've killed the last of the Stalfos," Mikau spoke up, interrupting the melancholy moment.

"Yes, but more should be coming back, armed. Somehow, these beasts know when their population has been lessened," Impa now stepped up next to Ruto, whiping a bit of blood from her cheek and turned to the King Zora, "We'll need your best guards to be ready at the entrances of Zora's Domain."

"Of course, anything to prevent further demolition to our home," he told her, his eyes held tears in them.

"Hey, Ruto, why don't you come give me a hand with some of these bars of ice?" asked Mikau as he pointed to some of the "cells" the Zoras were captured in. Ruto didn't turn around, her eyes locked on the wall opposite from her. "Ruto?" he asked again, Mikau walked over to her, "Ruto? What's wrong with you? What's so interesting on that wall?" he waved his hand in front of her eyes but her face remained emotionless. "Impa, please tell me, do you know what's-" Mikau stopped mid-sentence as he realized Impa, too, had the same cold, blank stare on her face. Just then, a heart welling scream of agony ripped through the cavern, all heads turned towards the sound. Ruto fell upon her knees, taking deep gasping breaths.

"Ruto!" Mikau called as he rushed over to her side, "Ruto! What's wrong? Ruto!" She slowly looked up, tears dripping down her cheeks, "Where's Impa?" she demanded.

"Umm, she's right-" Mikau didn't need to say anymore as Ruto rushed up towards Impa's figure leaning against a wall, her eyes locked on the floor.

"Impa! Impa! He's, did you, oh please, tell me it isn't real!" Ruto cried holding on to Impa like she would fall apart if she let go. Impa sadly looked up to see Ruto's tear-stained face.

"Ruto…he's…he's really dead." Ruto let out another grief-stricken scream.

"No! He can't be! He just CAN'T! He's the Hero of Time! He CAN'T DIE! Impa! NO!" she wailed clinging to the Sheikah.

"Ganondorf…" Impa said darkly, "The bastard. He will die, come on Ruto," she hugged Ruto tighter, in moments there was another pop and a screen of smoke.

"Ruto wa-" Mikau called reaching out a hand, but they were already gone.

* * *

"Ah!" gasped Zelda as her head once again hit the granite tile of the Temple of Time.

"This is actually quite enjoyable princess, just watching you slowly die is very entertaining," Ganondorf smirked as he strode over to Zelda and kicked her in the gut sending her across the floor until she bumped into a pillar.

She reached up a hand to her face, which was covered in blood and deep wounds. It felt as though her skull were being ripped in two. She stifled a yelp as her touch sent another blinding shock through her body.

"You can't make it much longer princess, just think, at least you get to see your pathetic, little Hero's face again."

Zelda gritted her teeth and slowly fell to the floor as she felt her conscious slipping, _I'm sorry Hyrule, I'm sorry I Goddesses, I'm sorry I failed you…_

She shrieked in pain as Ganondorf landed another blow to her head, this time from the black magic that swelled in his hands. She once again gripped at her head only to cause more pain, but she couldn't feel it this time. Her mind clouded with memories…memories of her childhood, memories of Link…

_"Ah," Zelda gasped as she turned around to the sound of footsteps behind her. She raised a small gloved hand to her lips in surprise as a young boy stood before her, clothed in green._

_"Princess Zelda?" asked the small boy, curiosity lined in his face._

_"Ye-yes, I'm Princess Zelda," she looked at him from his green cap to his green tunic and finally to his small fairy floating beside him. _It cannot be…_she thought._

_"I…I was sent to see you, my name is Link," he told her bashfully._

_"Link, how did you manage to get past my guards?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm actually very," he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "sneaky…when it comes to stuff like that," his face turned to horror as he added, "Please don't send me to the dungeons, Princess!"_

_She chuckled slightly as he raised up his hands in innocence, "I'm not going to send you to the dungeons," she laughed again, "Now, tell me Link, do you by chance come from the forest?"_

_"Yeah, I do," he answered, his brow creasing._

_"Then you must have the Spiritual Stone! Oh, please tell me you do!" _

_"It's right here," Link answered her pulling out a green emerald from his pocket. She clapped her hands in delight._

_"Just as I thought!" she smiled, "You see, I had a strange dream…Hyrule…it was covered in dark clouds, and a boy in green appeared with a fairy and the emerald. The dark clouds vanished under his presence and Hyrule was returned into a state of peace," she told him. "I tried to tell my father…but he won't hear of it. You see, I've been spying through this window here," she stepped back a bit to show Link, "see that man in there? The one with the evil eyes."_

_Link peered through the small window from the courtyard, he could many guards standing along the walls of what looked like a throne room. A long red carpet ran down the middle and in the center he could see wicked looking man bowing down on one knee. His hair a flaming red and skin the color of a beast, he was clothes in black armor to match his eyes. The man turned towards the window his face outraged as he saw Link staring back at him. Link immediately withdrew from the window and faced back towards the princess, a startled look on his face._

_"Did he see you? Oh that's alright, he can't do anything…not yet," Zelda looked down to the ground a melancholy feeling overwhelming her, "You see, I think that man in there, Ganondorf, represents those dark clouds in my dream. The boy of course, you."_

_"Link, I believe this is a prophecy and even though my father doesn't believe me, you have to! I can feel it, this man's intentions are not good at all, he wants Hyrule for himself. I believe that he is even speaking lies to my father this very minute, pledging loyally to him…" she trailed off and abruptly looked back up at Link, " Please Link, will you help me save Hyrule, save it from this twisted man?"_

_Link continued to stare at her in disbelief, his life had gone from another simple and ordinary day in Kokiri Forest no longer than twelve hours ago to meeting none other than Princess Zelda herself. Now he was to make a decision to take the princess's words and save Hyrule, a land he had never even ventured out into until today, or to call her crazy and leave back to Kokiri Forest and try to believe this never happened. _No…_he thought, _she has to be telling the truth, not just because she's the princess of Hyrule, but also the fact that I have the Spiritual Stone in the first place. Or the Great Deku Tree's death, or the legends he spoke of before he died, about something called the Triforce. It all had to be connected somehow…so I have to believe the princess, I have to believe what she thinks is the right thing to do. It has to be.

_"Yes, Princess Zelda, I will," he nodded, Navi, his fairy flittered around his head._

_"Thank you Link!" she smiled. _Maybe…maybe Hyrule will be saved after all. As long as this boy his here to protect it…

A tear rolled down her bruising cheek, as the recalled memory slowly faded away. _He did save it…_she thought_, he saved Hyrule…but…but Ganondorf came back…_more tears dripped onto the stone floor. _It's over now…It's over._

* * *

The sound of crashing rocks and echoing grunts could be heard all the way down from Kakariko Village.

"I heard them Gorons are up there battlin' those monsters!"

"Yeah, it's not too pretty when Gorons battle, they could crush anythin' in their path. That's where all that commotion is comin' from!"

The two men gazed up at Death Mountain watching the cloud above it swirl around in a sickening green color that matched the sky. The rain coming down harder now, one of them gave a grunt and headed inside a nearby house.

"Can't believe it, how has Hyrule come to this?" the man lifted his burgundy hat and scratched his head. He continued to stare up at the mountain in astonishment when the earth gave a violent lurch.

"WOAH!" the man fell to the dirt below him, his hat falling next to him. Rocks and lava shot out of Death Mountain and down into the canyon below shaking the ground in it wake. Screams were heard and people filed out of their homes to find the source of the trouble, some of them held onto the walls of their homes, some stayed low to the ground as the earth continued to shake.

"WHAT IN DIN'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" a yell echoed throughout the village, followed by more screams as people went down but no more than a few moments later, everything became still. Dust and dirt settled back to the ground, birds squawked noisily and one by one landed back on their branches and rooftops.

"Ow…" the man groaned and he slowly lifted himself up, gathering his hat as he did so. More mumblings could be heard as everyone started to recover from the tremendous earth-quake. Besides the low voices of the villagers, it was dead silent, no more crashing rocks, no more grunting, no more fighting. The battle had ceased.

* * *

"Gerudo! Attack!" Nabooru screamed thrusting an arm towards the billowing crowed of Stalfos and Iron Knuckles that slowly started advancing on the group of Gerudo Thieves. Lots of battle cries echoed through the fortress as the women threw themselves into the mob, daggers raised. Streaks of purple could be spotted as they tore through the monsters, blood splattered on the ground and more and more of Ganondorf's minions fell, followed by a couple of Gerudo themselves.

Nabooru watched the Gerudo sorrowfully, fighting and risking their lives to save their home. _What has come to this?_ Nabooru wondered. Hyrule had become invaded with monsters when Ganondorf came back, the whole land was in war. The princess had been captured as Hyrule Castle, too, was taken over. They had slaughtered the King and locked up all the knights as if they were small children.

She shook her head as she recalled why they fought in the first place. _Link will kill him, _she told herself. _Hyrule will be returned to a state of peace once again and Zelda will be saved, I believe in him._

"GERUDO! DO NOT FALTER! YOU CANNOT LET THEM-" Nabooru stopped mid-sentence and fell back on the boulder she was perched on to view the Gerudo below. She grunted at the pain that shot through her skull when she hit the rock.

Her mind fogged and began to take in a different scene than what she saw: The man clothed in green, Link, the Hero of Time lunged after Ganondorf as he cocked his sword to strike the princess.

"NOOOO!" Link roared as he thrusted Zelda to the ground, catching Ganondorf's blade in his stomach. It caught him all the way through and he fell back to the ground, a blank stare in his wide eyes. Ganondorf laughed as he pulled his sword back out, caused a flow of blood to pool underneath him. Link coughed a few times and slowly moved his hand to the hole in his torso, Zelda rushed over to his side, sobbing his name.

Nabooru couldn't make out what he said to her as his head limply fell to the side. His eyes closed and breath escaped him for the last time.

Her vision ended and her eyes slowly re-adjusted to the dark sky pouring down rain. She took her head in her hand, slowly moving up into a sitting position. "What…" she started, screams and grunts were heard down below as the war raged on. "Link? He…died?" Link?" she shook her head in disbelief. "No, not Link, Ganondorf didn't…" but Nabooru knew what she had seen, and she knew what she must do.

She slowly slipped away from her rock and towards the back of the fortress without a single soul noticing her. She jumped and lightly hit the soft sand from the rooftop above and bounded towards the stables full of noisy horses.

"Hey, there," she spoke softly as she stroked a horse's head and quickly climbed onto the saddle, it's brown coat gave a shiver at her touch and grunted.

"Come on, Rah!" Nabooru whipped the rein, the horse gave a startled nay and bounded towards the front gate.


End file.
